Bad and simple
by VPanther
Summary: 1 cap


**_''Nunca pensé que algo cambiaria en mi después de tú llegada y al mismo tiempo tú partida''_**

~PHØS-PHØS-PHØS TU MALDITO NOMBRE NO LO PODRÉ OLVIDAR JAMÁS~

Ahí estaba sentada en el rincón de un cuarto la joven pelirroja...una chica pálida y muy delgada, su actitud podría decirse que era emo además que se había tornado más sombria de lo que se consideraba normal.Sólo se limito a observar el suelo como sí este pudiera darle una respuesta a una pregunta que nunca fue formulada.

-Oye, si vas a seguir lamentandoté de la perdida de ella nunca vas a avanzar- se acerco a ella un chico pelinegro, en mucho mejor forma que la ya nombrada.

-So...sólo necesito mi tiempo a solas no necesitas preocuparte por mi Bort.

-¡No!- soltó un bufido con molestia el pelinegro tomandolá de un brazo con brusquedad -siempre dices eso, ¡ya basta!- la levantó del suetér que traía puesto la pelirroja mientras este le gritaba verdades a la cara...verdades que no necesitaba escuchar.

-Para...no quiero saber más de eso- de los ojos de la chica ya asomaban las lágrimas que de a poco iban pasando por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su mentón y caer al suelo una tras otra hasta que ese lágrimeo se transformo en un llantó uno silencioso pero que denotaba el sentimiento que tenia, sus orbes rojo cinnabrio de sus ojos no se dejaban ver por el cabello que los cubria igual el llantó le habia dejado la vista nublada, el contrario sólo se limito a soltarla.

-No era mi intención "Shinsha"- el pelinegro intento calmarla pero era imposible.La puerta del cuarto se abrió una vez mas, dejandosé ver a otra chica, cabello casi mágico sin duda alguien con mirada dulce suspiró y se acerco lentamente.

-Dejalá mejor- sonrío -ella estará bien sola cariño- tomo la mano del pelinegro mientras este observaba a la chica que yacía tirada en el suelo.

-Dia...está bien vamónos- sin hablar o hacer cualquier ruido salieron de ese lugar de ambiente ya de por si deprimente.

-¡TE ODIO MALDITA SEA!- gritó la pelirroja aún con llantó mientras apretaba sus puños -te olvidaste...te olvidaste...me olvidaste- decia casi en buclé -decidiste irte por tu cuenta...y mira a donde terminaste a parar- tomo una foto que tenia en una mesa de noche -estas tres metros bajo tierra...y aún espero tu regreso- sus llantó paró y se levanto.

**_"¡Cree en mí prometo sacarte adelante...lo harémos juntas!"_**

**_ "N-no puedo creerte todos prometen cosas y nunca cumplen"_**

**_ ''No importa si no confias voy a demostrarlo"_**

-Fuiste una idiota hasta el final...hiciste la promesa a medias- sonrío levemente mientras tomaba el marco de que protegia la foto empezando a ejercer algo de fuerza (que de hecho ella casi no tenia) hasta que simplemente un quejido de dolor bajo se escucho pues el vidrio le habia lastimado las manos.

-Jejeje- solto una rísa mientras la sangre de sus manos empezaba a manchar la foto, el rostro de la que cuesta dar su nombre estaba siendo manchaco por el fluido caliente que brotaba de la pelirroja.

**_" ¡Deja de cortarte!... ¡ES TAN ESTÚPIDO HACER SÓLO ESO!"_**

**_"Dejamé en paz"_**

**_"¿¡NO ENTIENDES!?, ¡ERES DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE PARA MI!..."_**

**_"¿Qué?"_**

**_"Que te amo emo idiota"_**

**_"Yo no puedo amar así...deja tus idioteces"_**

La pelirroja estaba curando sus heridas mientras veía la foto ya manchada pero seca, quedo más dura de lo normal por la sangre, pero a ella no le importaba en lo más minímo.

Sin más la pelirroja se dedicó a acostarse en su pequeña cama, tal vez te preguntes por el cuarto o no , realmente no lo sé, pero estaba hecho un desastre (no tanto realmente ya que no habia casi nada).

-No tienes sentido...¿hubo un sentido en esto acaso?- miro a la nada denuevo como si buscara una respuesta imposible o un regreso que jamás llegaria , sólo cerro los ojos empezando a caer en los brazos de morfeo el único quien no la traicionaba nunca.

**_-E_****_n sueños también-_**

-Shinsha..hum...Cinnabar- se acercaba una chica de cabello azul con ligeros brillos dorados en el.Sonrió mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el suave cabello de la otra.

Cinnabar procedió a abrir ligeramente los ojos, su sorpresa fue tal que dio un brinco.

-¿Qu-qué haces aquí?- miro hacia todos lados con nerviosismo y un poco de alegría, todo estaba como si nada.

-He vuelto- siguió acariciando el cabello de la peliroja -prometi hacerlo-

-Pero tú...tú estas muerta- dijo con más nervios -yo vi tus últimos momentos...cuando ese estúpido aechmea te atropelló...incluso Ghost y la otra peliblanca estúpida estuvieron ahí-

-¿No comprendes verdad?- vio sus manos y procedio a acariciarlas -aún te duele mi partida- beso sus manos con las vendas.

-Nu-nunca podré superarte- dijo con confusión pero no podria decir otra cosa, sabia para donde iba esto o almenos suponia.

-Piensas que no cumplo mi promesa- la vió a los ojos aún sonriendo -superaremos todo juntas...nunca me he ido- puso una mano en su pecho -me quedé ahí y jure jamás dejar ese lugar tan cálido y dulce que tienes ahí dentro- procedió a besar su frente.

-Phos...- soltó la pelirroja y en un intento de aferrarse denuevo intento abrazarla peto algo no la dejo.

-No me olvides nunca- por más que la pelirroja intento hacer algo no podía moverse algo la detenia, una silueta igual a ella pero en gris por completo "ella no volverá y tú te pudriras en miseria" aquella silueta la tomaba con fuerza, tanta que hasta respirar le dificultaba, la figura de la peliazul se alejaba cada vez más sin voltear a verla dandole la espalda, abandonandola.

Forcejeo, grito e hizo todo lo posible para intentar soltarse de aquella silueta que la tenia apresada "nadie necesita de unos seres tan inutilés como ustedes dos...o más bien uno" cada cosa pronunciada era una puñalada al corazón debíl de la probe roja.

**_*Silencio*_**

Despertó de golpe sudando y temblando , denuevo esos sueños que se sentian tan reales, miro sus manos vendadas y recordo aquel gesto gentil de Phos "beso mis manos" , suspiró y volteo a ver si celular -No son más de las 3:00 A.M.- se dio un ligero golpe -realmente soy una idiota- observo la foto que aún tenia y la abrazo como si buscara calor para el alma con ella.

-**_"No puedo vivir sin ella o con ella" _**\- Sonrió ampliamente, eso le dio como un balde de agua fría y sin más cerro sus ojos cayendo denuevo con morfeo.

Ninguna pregunta fue respondida, pero nisiquiera importaba igual nadie pregunto.


End file.
